herofandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Kendall
Constance "Connie" Kendall is a major character in Adventures in Odyssey. Arguably the third-most important character, Connie has appeared in more episodes than any character except John Whittaker. She has been voiced by Katie Leigh since her arrival in Odyssey in #4: “Connie Comes to Town”, and has worked at Whit’s End since she moved to Odyssey. She is spontaneous and never inclined to hold back what she’s thinking, but she has a strong heart for discipleship—especially toward the kids at Whit’s End. History Move to Odyssey Connie, originally from Los Angeles, California, moved to the Midwest town of Odyssey with her mother, June Kendall, when Connie was a teenager after her parents' divorce. She accepts a job at "Whit's End" at that time, and in time, becomes friends with Whit. Connie had become very independent and was antsy to return back to California as soon as possible. She also came to Odyssey as a non-believer. For the first three albums this was a major story arc for Connie and through the friendship of Whit, Tom Riley, and the other kids of Odyssey. She eventually accepted Christ as her Savior after a soul searching trip back to California. (#51: “Connie, Part 1” & #52: “Connie, Part 2”) Upon her return to Odyssey, she found that new help had been hired in the person of Eugene Meltsner. The dynamic relationship between Connie and Eugene was the material for many great comedic episodes. Eugene's logical way of thinking clashed with Connie's impulsiveness and curiosity, and provided comical bickering. Nevertheless, Eugene often ended up drawn into Connie's misadventures, which often ended disastrously. On one occasion, Connie and Eugene gained access to a top-secret computer program called "Applesauce", which Whit had warned them not to touch, and Whit was forced to fire them because his trust in them had been damaged. Whit did eventually hire both Eugene and Connie back when he was certain they'd learned their lesson; however, Connie's curiosity has still gotten her into trouble several times since. Relationships Connie's first romantic relationship was in the episode #111: “First Love”, in which she dates an athlete named Jeff Lewis who was not a Christian. The relationship interferes with her worship at church and she makes the painful decision to break up with him. Her second relationship was with Robert Mitchell. She was introduced to him in the Novacom saga. She dated him for the next few seasons, and even got engaged to him, but both decided to break up when Mitch was offered a job from the FBI and had to train in Budapest for two years, and they realized they weren't prepared to get married so soon. It is also discussed among fans that Connie may have had a crush on Eugene, and she did during their camp experience. But other than that Connie has never really seemed to like Eugene in that way. In #335: “Love Is in the Air, Part 1”, Eugene thinks that Connie had a crush on Jason and blurts it out in front of everyone because he thinks she is jealous of Tasha who came into town and got engaged to Jason. We do not know if Jason has ever harbored such feelings for Connie. In #736: “Life Expectancy, Part 3” Connie's first love, Jeff Lewis returns and tells her he is a Christian. Tales of a Small-Town Soda Jerk Connie started writing a book about Odyssey, which was tentatively called "Tales of a Small-Town Soda Jerk". She decided to write the book in response to Rusty Gordon's book, titled "Tales of a Small-Town Thug", in which he criticizes and makes fun of the town of Odyssey. In The Champ of the Camp, Connie is writing, she narrates a camp story that she had experienced years before and she reads it out loud to herself, but she doesn't know till years later after that Eugene had been at that very same camp. However, the book was erased from Connie's computer by Kelly, who didn't wish to be published in the book. (#605: “The Chosen One, Part 1”). Connie was very angry at Kelly for this. Her book had been over 600 pages, and included chapters about the Odyssey romances. But, strangely, Novacom was not put in her book, probably because it was such a dark time in Odyssey. Connie tried to rewrite the book, but found that remembering and rewriting all that material was more difficult than she thought. So, instead of rewriting her book, she produced a half hour radio drama about the town of Odyssey that appeared on the fictional radio show, At Home in My Town. The drama was featured in the episode #631: “A Capsule Comes to Town”. Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes